Unpredictable
by Starlight2010
Summary: Jessie struggles with her love for James, and up until now, she's dealt with it by herself. However, everything turns upside down when her feelings for him becomes no longer a secret. Rocketshipping oneshot.


So, my first Rocketshipping story. It's recently become my new fetish, so I wanted to write about them in my own style. It'll probably suck, yes, but enjoy anyway?

Also, ignore the fail-title. I really couldn't think of anything to name it, so I just picked this one, lol.

Oh, and Pokémon and all it's contents do not belong to me. Obviously. Jessie and James would be looooong together by now if it did :3

* * *

I was frustrated. Very, _very_, frustrated. I can't deny it anymore, even though I've tried a million times to push the feeling aside and make everything go back to the way it was. I've come to find out that it's something that's just impossible to do. So, why was I frustrated? I am In love with James. And yes, you heard right. I, Jessie of the wretched Team Rocket, well known for my unpredictable temper issues, lashing out at anyone who gets in my way, has fallen in love with my dorky, sweet partner, James.

It's quite saddening and pathetic when you really grasp the idea of it. I've kept myself up into the late hours of night, just about the whole situation. I've even eventually gotten myself convinced that we'll never end up together.

For one, he's just about the completely opposite, personality-wise than I. He's just so gentle and caring, while I am extremely aggressive and mean to just about everyone, including him. He could never feel compassion or love for me, judging by the way I treat him. For example, whenever he happens to annoy me or make me angry, I don't hesitate letting him know it with a quick bash across the head, or a hard smack with anything in arm's reach. I know I shouldn't be so hard on him, but my temper gets the better of me. I honestly don't even know why he puts up with it. I suppose he just doesn't have it in him to stand up for himself; he's just too nice to do that to me, especially since we're basically best friends.

Secondly, is the boss, Giovonni. He's not too fond about partners having relationships, though he does occasionally allow it. It's so stupid; how does he pair up a female and a male, them now having to do everything with each other, day in and day out, and not expect them to fall in love? It's crazy, we're all human after all. And what makes chances even worse if James and I do ever get together (which is highly unlikely for the first reason I stated), Giovonni would surely decline us if he were to find out, because of the failures he sees us as.

Sighing in frustration for the hundredth time that day and banging my head against the tree I was sitting against, I had managed to catch James' attention. Oh great, this was _just _what I needed. He looked over at me briefly from where he was sitting, those damned, gorgeous green eyes staring into mine. With much mental force, I tore my gaze away from his and looked up at the sky, shutting my eyes tight and hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"Anything wrong, Jess?" he asked, much to my dismay. I swore under my breath, making sure it wasn't loud enough for him to hear and opened my eyes again. He was currently sitting cross-legged by a crackling fire, tending to a pot that sat over it, presumably containing our dinner. Though right now he wasn't doing anything but looking directly at me, a confused look on his face, head titled to the side and all.

"No. Just tired, I guess," I replied, quickly making up something to cover what was actually wrong. Of course he couldn't know how I felt, it would just end in me getting rejected and our friendship being ruined. He eyed my sceptically for a second, but eventually shrugged his shoulders and went back to stirring the contents of the pot.

Brining my head back to rest on the tree, I looked down and plucked out several blades of grass out of the ground in boredom. There was an eerie silence between us, I was just thinking too much today to talk with him. Plus, I wasn't in the mood for talking to him now, anyway.

* * *

For what felt like hours, we both sat in complete silence as James prepared dinner. Finally, I saw him stand and go walk off in the direction of where our hot air balloon was anchored to wake Meowth who was taking a nap in the basket. Assuming this meant that dinner was ready, I slowly pulled myself to stand as well, stretching and waiting as James came back with Meowth. Soon, they both made their way over, and the tired complaints that were coming from Meowth were quickly replaced with eager demands for food. James kept up behind him, holding three bowls and forks that he must have gotten from the balloon along with Meowth.

"What did'ja make, Jimmy?" Meowth exclaimed excitedly, standing on his toes to peek into the pot that was still over the fire. James smiled and handed each of us a bowl and fork before answering him.

"It's nothing special, just some soup I made out of the food we had left here," he said, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sounds good enough fa' me!" came the response from the scratch-cat, who was now bouncing up and down with his bowl, the fork clanging around inside it noisily. I scowled at him irritably and stood still, one hand on my hip, waiting for James to fill our bowls. James noticed my patience thinning and reached out to take my bowl, looking at me cautiously, almost asking for permission first before he took it.

A wave of guilt flushed over me upon seeing his behaviour, he looking a bit afraid of me at the moment. Normally I wouldn't take any notice to this, but lately I've been feeling a bit bad for making him fear me like this. He wasn't always afraid of me, of course. We always have fun and joke around, but whenever I'm in a dangerous looking mood, he cowers away and tends to keep his distance.

"Uh, Jessie… are you going to let me take the bowl?" James' comment had made me jump. I hadn't realized that I had spaced off in thought. Now that I was back to reality, I could plainly see that I still had a firm grip on the piece of rounded glass, James' hand on the opposite side, waiting for me to let go. I felt myself blush slightly and immediately removed my hand, mumbling a quick "sorry" as I whirled my head around to hide my flushed face. At the corner of my eye I could see James moving about to give us our share of food, and when I felt safe that my blush had faded, I turned back in time to see James handing out my bowl, now filled with the soup.

"Thanks," I said, avoiding his eyes as I sat down and began eating. James sat down next to me and did the same. I could hear both him and Meowth savagely digging into their meals and I shook my head. You'd think they'd hadn't eaten for weeks by the racket they were making. I heard the clink of metal against glass and looked around to see that they had finished before focusing back on my own dinner.

I finished, much more quietly than the other two and set my bowl away from myself, next to the dying fire. James and Meowth at this time were laying back in the grass, obviously haven eaten too fast. I shook my head once again, crossing my legs and supporting my weight with my two hands behind me on the ground. James groaned next to me, muttering some kind of gibberish that I couldn't understand. I huffed in annoyance.

"If you'd hadn't eaten so fast, you wouldn't be in this situation," I reminded him, furrowing my eyebrows and peering down at the figure beside me. He had his right arm over his eyes, his left laying limply at his side. He mumbled something again and before I had a chance to react, his left hand had grabbed the sleeve of my uniform and I was brought down gently to the ground.

"Hey!" I said angrily, moving my head to look at him. "Why exactly do I have to be down here, too?" I questioned, preparing to sit back up again, but when I went to do so, I felt his hand still gripped tightly on my sleeve. I blushed once again at the contact, trying to shrug him off.

"Just relax," was all he said, his arm still covering his eyes, and to my misfortune, his hand moved so the back of it was resting on my arm. My blush deepened, and I only hoped that Meowth couldn't see it. Letting out a quiet, yet shaky breath outward, I looked up at the sky and at the clouds, trying to clear my mind.

It didn't work. I simply couldn't suppress the urge to reach out and grab his hand and confess absolutely everything to him. But those reasons that I had come up with always made me stop. I feared rejection from him so much that it overpowered everything else and I just couldn't bring myself to tell him.

After realizing that my eyes were closed, I opened them again and took a look around me. From James' even breathing, it appeared that he had fallen asleep. To my left, it seemed Meowth was in the same condition. Making sure that they were both asleep, I propped myself up on one elbow, causing James' hand to fall from my arm and watched him as he slept.

He looked so peaceful. His mouth was parted slightly and his arm that were once covering his eyes was now next to his head. Without myself really knowing what I was doing, I extended my arm and brushed a few strands of hair from his face. Once my mind had come back from wherever it was, I sharply pulled my hand away and for the third time that day, blushed furiously. Holding my hand against my chest, I held my breath and prayed that he wouldn't wake.

Fortunately, all he did was stir a bit before relaxing again. I exhaled, more loudly that I had wanted to and dropped my hand back to the ground. Yet, after that small scare, I still had to resist repeating that action again. Furrowing my eyebrows, I flopped onto my back again.

"Why do I love him so much?" I questioned myself in anger.

As soon as the words were from my mouth I heard a snicker next to me. In a flash, I was sitting up again and staring down at the laughing figure.

Meowth.

At first I was too shocked to say anything, and only watched him, wide eyes focused in on his smug expression plastered across his face. Then the anger set in, and with one swift movement, I jumped up, grabbing the Pokémon by the skin and fur on his chest.

"You mangy little FURBALL!" I screeched, keeping my grip tight as he squirmed around in my grasp. I didn't even care at this moment if I woke James or not. This stupid cat was going to die.

"Jessie! I'm sorry!" Meowth yelled, gripping onto my hands with his paws, continuing to kick in hopes of freeing himself. I didn't hear James get up until I heard his confused voice from behind me.

"What's going on?" he said frantically, moving onside of us, not daring to get involved. At the sound of his voice I dropped Meowth instantly, hearing his "oomph!" as he hit the ground.

It felt as if I was frozen as everything set in. All I could do was stand stiff with my hands up in the position they were in when I let go of Meowth. This was it. Meowth would tell James what I had said and everything would be done for and our friendship destroyed. Things will never be the same, and it's all my fault for being a moron and talking to myself.

I didn't know I was beginning to cry until my vision began to blur. I blinked for a second, ridding some of the tears. I had no idea where I was going, I just had to get away. The tears started flowing as soon as I had ran, running down my the entire time.

This was so unlike me. I _never_ cried, but this was indeed something serious to cry over. James has always been there for me, no matter how bad I may treat him sometimes, and the possible fact that I might loose his friendship was of course going to make me upset. No matter how 'tough' I might be.

As soon as I felt I was far enough away, I leaned against a large rock and let myself slide down until I was sitting with my back resting on it's cold, hard surface. I sat there with my arms wrapped around my knees, sobbing uncontrollably with thoughts of all kinds racing through my head a mile a minute. All I knew was Meowth had definitely told James by now, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about what would happen when I went back. Or should I say, if I went back. Right now I didn't ever want to face James ever again.

The snap of a twig made my head snap up from where it was resting on my knees, and I could pick out through the screen of tears a tall figure standing a few feet away from me. Wiping my eyes with my arm, I could only fear the worst. And sure enough, there stood James staring down at my helpless self, a shocked, sympathetic expression present on his features.

"Jessie? What's wrong?" he said quietly, taking a couple of steps closer to me. Was he really going to play dumb? He surely knows 'what's wrong' . I felt angry at this; if he knew, why was he asking me? Could he really be this cruel? I wiped my eyes again before answering him.

"Oh, like Meowth didn't already tell you," I said sarcastically, glaring at him dangerously. He backed away a bit as seeing my face, but then screwed up his face once he had registered what I said.

"What are you talking about?" came his response. I swear, I was going to kill him if he didn't stop this. I just didn't understand why he couldn't be serious, and it was just making me all the more furious. But something momentarily stopped me. Maybe he really didn't know? Perhaps Meowth hadn't told him anything? No, he had to have. Meowth never could keep a secret before, so why would he this particular time?

"James, please, I know you already know. Don't make this any harder for me than it already is," I said, my anger fading. I was just getting upset at this point, and I lowered my head back down so my forehead rested on my knees once again. "Just go away," I murmured, my voice muffled by my legs.

After a few seconds, I heard footsteps beside me and felt a body next to right side of myself. A hand moved in to rest on my back, but I dared not look up. I stayed in my spot, silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Jessica," James spoke softly. I noticed that he had used my full name, which he only used in very serious situations. This simple fact made my look up into his gaze, a few tears still escaping from my eyes. "Meowth didn't tell me anything, I swear. I honestly don't know what you're talking about," he continued, leaning down and looking up into my face. I felt his hand move off of my back before he placed it on the side of my face. "Can you tell me what's the matter?"

I shut my eyes tight and brought my head down. He was just so unbelievably gentle for a Team Rocket member, he definitely was one amazing person. It was times like this when I knew exactly why I had fallen in love with him and I didn't try to doubt it one bit.

"…I can't," I whispered, it barely being audible. When he didn't answer right away, I thought he might not have heard clearly what I had said. I opened my eyes and saw that he was watching me closely, his green eyes fixed intensely on my blue ones. He brought his other hand to cup the other side of my face.

Unknowingly, I lifted my hands and held onto his arms, physically unable to break my stare from him. Or faces were so close, even so much that I could feel his breath and it was just about driving me crazy. I had to restrain myself from kissing him right here and then, but it was becoming harder and harder every passing second.

It was very rare that I ever acted like this, and I was positive that James picked up on this too. Usually whenever I was upset over something, no matter what it was and James tried to comfort me, I would shove him away, usually in an aggressive manner. But this time I just wanted more of his sympathy and in an act to keep myself from launching onto him and kissing him, I reached out and hugged him tightly. More tears began to flow as he returned my hug, moving his hand up and down my back soothingly.

"It's okay, Jessie. Whatever it is, it'll be okay," he told me, and I shook my head against his shoulder, burying my head into his neck even further as the tears began to stop. I guess I just couldn't cry anymore.

"You don't understand. It won't be okay," I said, gripping onto the back of his uniform, taking fistfuls of the fabric into my hands.

"And why not? Jess, _please_ tell me what's wrong, I hate seeing you like this," he replied. He really sounded upset, and I pondered on what to do. I really did want to tell him, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. After a whole lot of silence and thinking, I came up with a brilliant idea to let him know at least half of what was going on.

"James, have you ever loved anyone?" I asked, un-gripping my hands from his uniform and pulling away, though I still kept my hands at his shoulders and his hands moved to rest on my lower-back. I gazed up at him with a sort of look of determination present in my eyes, waiting for his response. He looked at me questioningly before a wave of obvious realization hit him.

"So, you love someone, huh?" he smiled, though it almost looked forced and not natural. I scowled, not getting the response I had wanted.

"Never mind that, just answer my question," I furrowed my eyebrows and pushed him onwards to answer me. Becoming serious once again, James turned his head, a blush claiming his face. I couldn't help but to grin.

"Yeah, I have," he said finally, turning his head back in my direction, his blush growing as he answered. Though this was probably going to end up with me getting hurt, I continued my plan, even if this hadn't been the original part of it.

"Do you still love them?"

If it was possible, he blushed even further again and looked down, completely avoiding eye contact with me. His hair had fallen down into his face, fully hiding his eyes from me. My heart was pounding in my chest as I watched him. After at least a minute, he looked back up.

"Yes. I do," he answered, staring deep into my eyes. His looked much less uncomfortable now, and I wondered at the sudden change in expression. I swallowed, hard, and pushed myself to ask the next question.

"Who is it?" I said cautiously, my voice much quieter than before, absolutely terrified of who it might me. My heartbeat thudded against my ribcage and James looked down once again. The next word he whispered was not what I expected in the least.

"You."

My head went whirling and I suddenly felt dizzy. Me? He loved_me? _It wasn't possible, was it? My entire theory of us not ever ending up together went down the drain and I literally hurled my body at him. He hit the ground, a little harder that I had intended and I crashed my lips against his. I really couldn't believe what was happening, and in seconds he was kissing back, his hands pressed against my back to hold me against him tightly.

A few minutes later, the need to breathe set in and we broke apart, both panting and staring at each other. I guess this wasn't exactly what he was expecting out of me. I could bet anything that he expected to be hit and yelled at for his confession. I felt idiotic that he had more guts than me to do what I could never do myself. I mean, I'm the one known for being the brave one, the one who wasn't afraid of anything, while James is known for the complete opposite. I guess love is unpredictable, like I've heard so many people say.

"I'll guess that's what was wrong with you?" he guessed, a goofy grin wide across his face. I laughed and he reached up to tuck a strand of loose hair behind me ear. I nodded, smiling just as goofily as he was.

"You guessed right," I retorted, leaning down to peck him on the lips affectionately.

* * *

Hours later, after some more kissing and talking, we made our way back to camp, hand in hand. When we exited the thick forest, we could see Meowth sitting where the fire was once burning, poking at what was left of it with a stick. When he noticed us, he jumped up but was taken back at our unusual appearance. He blinked stupidly for a moment before a huge grin broke across his face.

"I always knew you'se two would end up togeda!" he exclaimed, laughing wildly and clapping his paws together. Despite myself, I grinned at him, then squeezed James' hand and grinned even wider upon feeling him return the gesture. Everything had worked out perfectly and I couldn't be happier that I was at this moment. We will more than likely have to eventually face the boss about us, but I wasn't going to worry about that just yet.

No. Right now I was only going to focus on our new-found relationship and enjoy it. Giovonni can shove it.

* * *

Yeah, it's pretty cliché, I know. Maybe a little OOC as well? Oh well, I had a lot of fun writing this, nevertheless :D

Anyways, if you like Rocketshipping and liked this story, be sure to review! I love getting reviews, so it would be awesome if I got a response from you all. Remember, flames will be completely ignored, so don't go wasting your time. If this wasn't your cup of tea or you see something wrong with it, just leave a reasonable, constructive criticism review instead of a pointless "it sucked" comment ;)

_- Starlight2010_


End file.
